Serendipity
by jacey1210
Summary: After three years, Gabriel has returned from hiding to find that Kat has moved on. Will she be willing to revert back to their old life, or will she start anew with Castiel, Sam, and Dean?


Kat opened her eyes, blinking and yawning. Rolling over, she caught sight of Gabriel lazily sucking on a grape lollipop.

"Gabriel!" she screeched, jerking backwards as she pulled the sheets around her barely-clothed body, "What the fuck, man!"

"Morning to you, sugar," he grinned, slowly licking the candy while locking eyes with her.

"What-why are you-what are you doing?" she stammered, cheeks turning pink, "You're dead!"

"I'm back, and I had to check on my kitten. You just happened to leave a little room for me," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows and brushing a gentle finger across her wing. Opening her mouth, Kat started to scream, but Gabriel, sensing her intentions, snapped his fingers to gag her. "Kitten, only I get to choose when you scream." He licked his lollipop, and she found herself in a lavish hotel room. "Which brings me to my next point. I need a virgin for a, uh, certain spell. Finding virgins nowadays is like finding a human who likes grape lollipops. However, you make my life much easier due to the fact that you, thank Father, are perfectly pristine."

Kat blinked, looking away. Gabriel cocked his head, eyes not leaving hers. She swallowed as her gag vanished.

"Um, I might actually not-" She froze as he stood up and walked around the bed to stand over her. "Hey, that's actually my own business! You never even said anything about us-"

"Katherine," he growled, voice low, "You will answer me." She licked her lips and swallowed again, curling up.

"I thought you were dead. Cass said Lucifer-"

"Castiel."

"You were gone for three years! You left me and never came to visit or see me-"

"Do you really think Metatron would let that happen? What do you think he'd do if I had a little sharing session with him about you, huh, Kat?"

"Sorry," she muttered quietly. His eyes softened as he leaned against the headboard and pulled her into his lap. Burying her face into his neck, Kat wrapped her arms around his waist while he rubbed her back.

"You've been bad while I was gone," he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe. She purred, throwing a leg over his body to straddle him.

"What happens to bad girls?"

"They get punished," he grinned, pressing his lips to hers. Smiling into the kiss, Kat bit down on his bottom lip, sucking on it before he moved down to press light kisses on her neck.

She moaned softly as he left a trail of bites down to her breast, grinding on his hardening arousal.

"Kitten," he groaned, sucking on one nipple. Leaning his head back, he ran his hand along the bone in her wings, coaxing high-pitched pants and moans from her lips.

"Please, please," she whimpered, pushing herself against him, "I need, need you."

"Come again?" he grinned, snapping his fingers to tie her limbs to the bed. He resumed his ministrations along her wings, watching her writhe and strain towards him each time he paused. Gently stroking the curve of her breasts, he watched her chest heave as she closed her eyes and moved furiously against him, needing friction.

"Please," she mewled, arching her back as his clothes vanished. Relishing the feel of her soft skin on his, Gabriel teased her entrance as she pushed towards him.

Moving downwards, he began licking her folds, pushing his tongue deeper inside of her as she groaned and moved her hips into him. The warmth between her legs became a searing pain as his tongue deftly found her clit. As her thrusts became more erratic, he stopped and began licking his lollipop.

Grinning, Gabriel locked eyes with Kat, whose eyes resembled that of a psychotic murderess.

"I'm getting tired, kitten," he teased, closing his eyes.

"Don't you...fucking dare," she panted, "Get back here, Gabe, or I-" Her rant was cut off by a loud, drawn-out moan as the archangel slid slowly into her. Moving at a snail's pace, he thrust gently into her, allowing Kat to feel every inch of him. "Please, please," she whimpered, matching his thrusts.

"You feel so good, sugar," grunted Gabriel, increasing his speed as he sensed her release build, "Stay with me."

Feeling the coil in her stomach tighten, she screamed, body going limp as he released his seed into her. Her bonds disappeared as he unfurled his wings to wrap around her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled as he rolled over, allowing her to stretch out her own wings.

"I love you."

"I love candy."

"Gabe!" He grinned roguishly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, kitten. But I can't believe you chose Cassie over me!"

"He's all your good qualities." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But he hasn't made me laugh so hard that milk came out of my nose. Yet."

"Not gonna happen, sugar," he smiled, gently running his thumb over one of the many hickeys freckling her neck. "I'll have to bring it up with Cassie."

"No! Leave him alone, he's probably moved on."

"So you weren't good enough for him?" he teased, "Even worse!"

"You're so annoying," Kat muttered, nestling her head into his neck.

"That's my job, kitten." She snorted, pushing herself up to get out of bed.

"Ah ah ah," he chided, pulling her arms to bring her back to him. "I need to catch up on the time I missed with you. And candy."

"You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with you." Smiling smugly at the blush that crept over her cheeks, the archangel kissed her nose as she curled up into his chest. "Much better. I'd say we've got a couple hours until the Three Stooges realize you're missing." She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow while her hand slid down to stroke his hardening arousal.

"Still tired?"

"Not even close, babe."


End file.
